Ron, The Hero
by Superlative Sparkles
Summary: What if Ron hadn't gone with Harry and Hermione to The Room of Reqiurements? Trust me, just because the title says Ron's name doesn't mean anything. This is a Harry and Hermione love story.


Okay, you asked, and I had no choice but to deliver. I hope you enjoy this. As you know, I'm a devoted Harry and Hermione fan. Now, I had to set it where I did, even if it's after the Ron and Hermione kiss. Also, please remember, if you plan on dropping me an email, don't use curse words. My internet provider won't allow them. Also, if you love Ron, you may not want to read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own SPARKLES!

Set at the end of chapter thirty-one, and continues till the ending.

I dashed down the hall, retreating with Harry and Malfoy from the Room of Requirement. We had split up from Ronald earlier. He had gone with his brothers to help defend the south end of Hogwarts. The hallway ended, splitting into two different paths. Harry and Malfoy looked towards each other. Malfoy was the first to move, and with a brief nod to Harry, he took of down one trail. Some gentleman he is. Harry just risked his life to save Malfoy, and all Harry gets is a lousy nod.

"Come on," Harry says. He reaches for my hand, and we take off again. As we pass through the castle, I can see the grounds through the shattered windows. If I hadn't known any better, I would have said that there were fireworks being set off on the ground. I was so busy watching the flashes from outdoors that I didn't realize that Harry had stopped running. I collided into Harry, sending us both to the floor. "Sorry Harry." But, he didn't seem to hear me. Instead, he was looking at something behind my head. I turned around. Four men, each with a head of red hair, hover around a fifth figure.

Ron….

I sprint forward, pushing my way in between Fred and George. Ron's eyes are open, but his eyes are far away. I reach for his hand, but it's cold. Tears form in my eyes, slide down my cheeks, and splash on Ron's hand. "He pushed me out of the way," Fred whispers. "He saved me." I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around, and find Harry there. I get up from my knees, and hug him. He squeezes me, then pulls back.

"Hermione," he whispers. "I've got to go." "What? Where?" What could Harry be talking about? Ron was….. "Hermione, he won't stop until he has me. If I had gone sooner, Ron wouldn't be…" "You mean, you're going to go to… to You-Know-Who? You're going to sacrifice yourself?" Harry simply nods. "Are you trying to kill me?" "What? Hermione…." "I just lost Ron! I just lost Ron, and now you want me to lose you too?"

Harry leans forward, and kisses my forehead. "You're not losing me, Hermione. I'll always be with you."

He's gone before I can stop him.

(Third person point of view.)

"I am about to die."

The Snitch opened up, revealing the Resurrection Stone. Harry grabbed it, and rolled it between his fingers. Harry looked up from the stone and saw five figures had come to greet him. James, Lily, Sirius, and Ron.

"You've been so brave."

Harry smiled at his mum. He had so many things he wanted to say, wanted to ask. But, it didn't matter. He'd be with them soon. He could ask them then. But, there was one he wanted to know now.

"Does it hurt?"

"Dying? Not at all," Sirius says. "Quicker and easier than falling asleep."

Harry nods, then asks, "You'll stay with me?"

James smiles at his son, and then whispers "Until the very end."

Harry was ready. He set off, with the five deceased loved ones following him. In the distance, Harry could hear Voldemort.

"I thought he would come. I expected him to come. I was, it seems…. mistaken."

"You weren't." Harry stepped out into the clearing. He watched Voldemort smile.

"Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Come to die."

Harry breathed in deeply, closed his eyes, and waited. _"I'm so sorry, Hermione. It had to be this way." _ When Harry opened his eyes, his vision was flooded with a blinding green light.

Harry watched Dumbledore fade away. Dumbledore had said he could go back, all he needed to do was to board the train. Harry glanced around. There! Across the station. The Hogwarts Express sat, waiting for its passengers. Harry sprinted to the doors. Just as the train started to take off, Harry's feet landed safely on the stairs. He sighed with relief. He had made it. He headed up the stairs, and came face to face with….

"Ron!"

Harry was shocked! Ron just smiled. "Hey mate. We need to talk."

Ron turned, and started down the train with him. Ron stopped at a compartment. "Look mate." Harry glimpsed in the compartment. There he was, six years ago. Ron and he sat with a pile of sweets. Peter Pettigrew lay on Ron's lap. Hermione appeared, and moved into the compartment. She sat down across from Harry, pulled out her wand, and fixed Harry's glasses.

"Come on." Harry looked up, and saw Ron moving on. Harry followed. Ron stopped a few carriages later, in front of the compartment holding their second year selves. Harry followed Ron through the rest of his Hogwart years. Finally, Ron stops. "Let's sit in here," Ron says, and he opens the door to a compartment. Harry moves in, and Ron follows.

"You don't have much time, mate. So, just listen. For the longest time, it's always been the three of us. Hermione, you and me. Now, once you get off, it will only be the two of you. Harry, I don't know if you've noticed, but you two are the smartest dumb wizards of our year." "Ron, what are you talking about?" "Neither of you can tell that you're madly in love with each other, mate." "We're what?" "You're in love with Hermione. Hermione is in love with you. But, neither of you get it! I just want you to know, I'm okay with it. I'm not thrilled, but I'm okay. I want her to be happy, Harry. And you're the only one that will make her happy. So, I give you my bloody blessings, or whatever."

Harry sat there in confusion. "_She loves me? Could that be true?" _ He thought. _"Do I love her?"_ They did hug more often than the average best friends. And, they had been known to kiss each other's foreheads and cheeks. But, that didn't mean love…. Right? _"She stayed with me. She could have left, but she stayed with me!" _But… that was being the loyal best friend, not love. _"But… when we danced… we almost kissed…. Right? Harry, stop messing around. Answer this straight. Do I have feelings for my best friend?" _

"_….Yes!"_

"Thanks Ron."

"Anytime Harry. It's been a good run."

"I'm sorry about…"

"What? Me dying? Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Now, go make the love of our lives happy."

(Hermione's point of view)

I didn't want to believe it. Hearing Voldemort shriek that Harry was dead didn't make it so. But, then Hagrid came, carrying Harry. "HARRY!" I yelled, and the tears came flooding out. Please, don't let him be dead. Merlin, don't let him be….

Neville stepped forward to face Voldemort. But, I couldn't watch him. My eyes were on Harry. How could they both be dead? I watched Hagrid set Harry down, and watched Hagrid run to Grawp. But then, Harry was gone! In the split second it took for me to look from Hagrid to Harry, Harry had vanished.

All hell broke loose after that. I tried to join in, throwing a few curses at the Death Eaters. But, it was no use. My parents didn't know who I was anymore. Ron and Harry were dead. It all didn't matter anymore. I was ready to die. At least I'd be with my best friends…

But then I heard the shriek. "Harry! HE'S ALIVE!" Sure enough, there he was. The Boy Who Lived and his murderer were in the middle of a fierce battle. Harry's red beam was easily overpowering the red one of Voldemort. Harry's spell overtook the exchange, and Voldemort's wand flew to Harry's hand. Voldemort was hit by the green light. The Dark Lord turned to dust, which blew away in the light breeze. I dashed across the school grounds. "Harry!" I called. He turned, and smiled as he saw me. When I reached him, I leaped into his arms. He lifted me off the ground, and spun me around. As he sat me down, he leaned forward, and placed his lips to mine. My eyes fluttered shut, and I leaned closer into Harry. When he pulled away, he moved his lips to my ear, and whispered "I love you, Hermione." I smiled. It didn't take me long to figure out I loved him to. But, just a few hours ago, I thought I loved Ron. But, the kiss Ron and I shared wasn't half as nice as the one I just had with Harry. Ron would always be a crush. Someone I liked, but couldn't love. Harry was different. I could love Harry. In fact….

"I love you, too Harry."

Harry and I walked through Hogwarts after most of the students and staff had left. We absentmindedly walked right to our common room. The Fat Lady was gone, and the door was wide open. We entered, and took our usual seats besides the fireplace. I took out my wand, and threw a flame into the pit. Harry wrapped his arm around me, and we sat there in silence. Harry leaned over and kissed me again. I kissed him back.

I pulled away, and looked him in the eyes. "I was so scared, Harry. I thought that you were gone forever. I just…. As soon as I heard…" "Shh…. Hermione, it's okay. I'm here with you. I'm not dead." "I know, but…. Harry, I wanted to be dead. If you were gone…. It was like my final straw." "Hermione, I don't ever want to hear you say that again. Do you hear me? If I die, I don't want you to go kill yourself. I want you to stay strong, and keep living. Do you hear me?" I nod. "Good," he continues. "And, I'm here. I'm alive. And I love you." "I love you, too."

Harry slowly pulled my sweater over my head. I surprised myself by attacking his shirt and practically tearing it off. Harry just smiled. We made love that night, and every night since then.

Okay. There it is. It probably was an epic fail, but I don't care. I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit. Thanks for reading. That means a lot to me. Please respond. Even if you want to tell me to stop writing permanently. I just want to hear from you!

Love,

Superlative Sparkles


End file.
